Modem electronic systems that are implemented on circuit boards can be complex and highly integrated. When temperature sensitive components are included in these systems, system performance can be degraded by temperature variations imposed upon these components, absent some form of compensation for the temperature variations. For example, level accuracy of an amplitude control system decreases according to temperature variations imposed on a detector within the amplitude control system, absent compensation for the temperature variations. There is a need to reduce the influence of temperature variations on the performance of electronic systems that are implemented on a circuit board.
A temperature stabilization scheme constructed according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention reduces the influence of temperature variations on the performance of electronic systems that are implemented on circuit boards.